Sapphire
Sapphire is a Crystal Gem and is an orginal gem created by Steven Universe. She is currently fused with Ruby as Garnet. Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a sky-colored iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. She along with Jasper are the only Gems who lack a nose, however, she is the only Gem to not have anything replacing a nose. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. Personality It is very clear that Sapphire is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. Sapphire usually appears cold and distant to others, a trait that is sometimes reflected in Garnet. This is because she possesses precognition and is able to see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown in Keystone Motel she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Ruby who lives in the moment and is more open about her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions *When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet *When fused with Ice, they form Ajoite *When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. *When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Ice, they form Lavendulan. *When fused with Pearl and Ice, they from Scorzalite. *When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. *When fused with Ruby and Rose Quartz, they form Roselite *When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Sogdianite *When fused with Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. *When fused wtih Ruby, Pearl, and Ice, they form Laguna Agate. *When fused with Ruby, Lapis Lazuli, and Ice, they form Wendwilsonite. *When fused with Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Parisite. *When fused with Ice, Rose Quartz and Pearl, they form Blue Lace Agate. *When fused with Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Ice, they form Galaxite. *When fused with Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst and Ice, they form Rainbow Fluorite. *When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they form Kosmochlor. Unique Abilites *'Future Vision:' Sapphire is able to see the future to some extent. This was hinted when she was able to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break", and then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power; whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. According to Garnet this ability is rare among Gems, enough so to place Sapphire in Blue Diamond's court. Unlike Garnet's future vision however, Sapphire appears to only see one future rather than multiple futures, such as when she couldn't see the future where Ruby saved her physical form from being destroyed by Pearl. *'Cryokinesis:' Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. This ability contrasts to Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. *'Levitation': Sapphire shows that she is able to hover in the air at will when she hovers onto the bed in "Keystone Motel" and when she is able to land herself and Ruby gently onto the ground in "The Answer". *'''Enhanced Speed: '''Sapphire has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, an ability not yet seen in any other Gem. Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstone Gallery Verdite dance.png|Sapphire with Jasper Sapphire.png|Sapphire posing (As seen in the full theme song) Sapphirecheeb.png|Sapphire Chibi Sopphie.png|Sapphire as Sopphie Sapphire1.png|Calm Sapphire sapphire_su_fant_art_by_dp_ckc-d9xbqf0.png|Sapphire posing (Keystone Hotel) sopphiecute.png|Suprised Sapphire (Mindful Education) Baseball Ruby and Sapphire.png|Ruby and Sapphire (Hit the Diamond) Category:Crystal Gems Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Sapphires Category:Blue diamond's sapphires Category:Blue Diamond's Sapphires Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Blue Diamond's Court